Sickness
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: YAOI. UA. As vezes, Tempestade e Bonança veem em ordem inversa. MáscaraxAfrodite. CAP 04 on 31/03/11
1. Chapter 1

**Fic:** Sickness.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/YAOI. UA.

**Shipper:** Afrodite/ Máscara e vários outros.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada relacionado à SAINT SEYA. Tudo por mim escrito é feito em forma de diversão, e com o intuito de preservar minha sanidade.

**Sinopse:** Todos dizem que depois da tempestade, vem a calmaria. E era isso que ele acreditava piamente. Ele só não sabia que muitas vezes a calmaria é apenas o prelúdio da pior das tempestades. U.A. Yaoi.

**Observações:** Sobre o Máscara, irei chama-lo de Mateo, tendo com apelidos, Máscara e Mask.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Abriu os olhos, ainda com sono e reclamando da claridade do quarto. Ouvia o barulho da cozinha sabendo que o namorado estava tomando café. Perdeu tempo pensando se deveria gritar para que ele lhe trouxesse café na cama ou não e, quando voltou à realidade, lá estava seu italiano, para ao lado da porta, com um bom humor dos infernos.

- Não vai acordar, preguiçoso? Já passa das dez. – ele admirava o namorado, deitado de bruços na cama. A boxer preta contrastava imensamente com sua pele alva. Os cabelos, originalmente loiros, eram pintados de azul-celeste. O corpo esguio, longilíneo, macio e maleável. O olhar etéreo.

Tudo em Afrodite parecia fictício.

- Eu nunca vou entender como você consegue acordar, cedo, de bom humor.

- Simples, ora – disse ele, deitando-se na cama e puxando o namorado para si – Eu sou uma pessoa normal.

- Claro que não, Mask. – enroscou-se no corpo do italiano, beijando-lhe o peito - Você é um ser alienígena. Pessoas normais não são bem humoradas pela manhã.

O moreno sorriu – Levanta, Di. Vai comer alguma coisa.

- Ah – gemeu – Seja um bom namoradinho e traga café na cama para mim, sim?

- Tá me achando com cara de doméstica, folgado? Tira a cama das costas!

E dizendo isso ele passou uma das pernas por cima do corpo do outro, sentando-se sobre as coxas de Afrodite e então, passou a atacar o namorado, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

- Não. Não! Para! Paaaaraaa! Mask! – gritava ele, contorcendo-se sob o corpo do moreno – Paraa! Porra! Para! Teo! MATEO!

Ele queria parecer zangado, mas as gargalhadas lhe impediam de forçar uma voz grave, e tudo que falava saia com um som infantilizado e risonho.

O italiano parou, olhando para Afrodite e disse – Se você levantar agora, levo você ao parque.

- Nossa, me senti um cão agora. – disse, ainda rindo – Vai colocar uma coleira em mim também?

Mask gargalhou – Não seria de todo uma má idéia.

- Vá à merda...- reclamou o pisciano.

Por fim levantou-se, tomou um banho demorado e foi tomar café da manha, usando nada mais do que outra boxer. O canceriano sorriu por dentro. Afrodite tinha essa mania de usar poucas roupas dentro de casa, ao que Mask agradecia, com muito prazer.

- Nem pense em comer mais! – disse o moreno e quando o outro fez sua incrivelmente comum cara de interrogação, ele explicou – Afrodite, já é quase hora do almoço. Você vai perder o apetite.

- Ahhh, Mamãe – zombou o rapaz – E daí se eu perder o apetite? Hoje é sábado, amor! Eu posso passar o dia inteirinho comendo guloseimas e você não pode reclamar.

Atacou o pote com biscoitos, puxando-o para longe do alcance de Teo.

- Você é uma criança grande! – brincou o canceriano, rindo.

- E isso transforma o que você e eu fizemos ontem à noite em pedofilia! – disse Afrodite, e os dois não puderam evitar as risadas

- Vai mesmo me levar ao parque? – perguntou o sueco. Ele estava segurando um biscoito com os dentes, enquanto arrumava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Sorriu quando o namorado acenou em afirmativa.

- Por que não? – disse o canceriano. Nesse momento ele precipitou-se sobre o namorando, primeiro beijando-lhe a bochecha para então, roubar um pedaço do biscoito que ele ainda levava na boca.- Afinal – completou – É praticamente nosso último dia de férias.

- Ah...não me lembre que eu tenho de voltar àquela maldita empresa. – resmungou o pisciano. Ele abandonou sua cadeira, contornou a mesa, buscando o colo do namorado. Enterrou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do moreno. – Quero ficar de férias para sempre...

O italiano riu. As mãos acariciavam suavemente a cintura do namorado. – Eu também queria. – confessou. – Queria que ficássemos em casa, o dia inteiro. Só nós dois.

- Sobrevivendo de que? – provocou o pisciano, afastando o rosto para olhar Teo nos olhos. – Sexo? Por que...se nenhum de nós trabalhar...não entra comida em casa...e eu adoro comer...

- Ah é? – riu o outro – Não sabia que você gostava de comer...sempre achei que preferia ser comido.

Gargalhou quando Afrodite estapeou-lhe o braço – Você é terrível mesmo...não perde uma!

Beijou a pele alva. Aquele pescoço perfeito que ele tanto adorava. Ouviu-o gemer de satisfação, baixinho. Sorriu.

- Se começar...vai ter de arcar com as conseqüências – disse o pisciano. Era uma ameaça vã, uma vez que o mais simples toque daquele corpo o deixava excitado.

- Tudo bem – respondeu ele – Gosto de arcar com as conseqüências.

Puxou-o então para um beijo luxurioso. As mãos do pisciano seguravam-lha a nuca, enquanto as suas apertavam a cintura esguia de Afrodite. Quando o sueco soltou mais um gemido, o canceriano decidiu que era hora de parar.

- Mas primeiro... – disse ele, desgrudando sua boca da de Afrodite, que soltou um gemido de protesto e puxou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo.

- Primeiro o que? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Primeiro a gente vai almoçar. Ou vamos nos atrasar. E você sabe como aquele francês chato fica quando nós nos atrasamos.

- Você não disse que íamos almoçar com Camus.

- Pensei que você tivesse lembrado, afinal, foi com você que ele combinou tudo, esqueceu?

- Droga! – a memória de Camus combinando o almoço apareceu instantaneamente em sua cabeça. – Esqueci completamente. O que ele está comemorando mesmo?

- Aniversário de namoro. Quatro anos, acho. – beijou suavemente o ombro do namorado – De qualquer modo, almoçamos lá, conversamos um pouco e depois vamos ao parque. Está bem?

- Está. – sorriu – Eu preciso me arrumar. Vou ficar triste se aquela bicha safada do Milo estiver mais bonito do que eu! – brincou.

Levantou-se de supetão do colo do namorado, mas antes que pudesse ficar em pé completamente, sentiu o mundo girar, e sentou-se novamente sobre as pernas de Mask, apertando os olhos e segurando a cabeça.

- O que foi, Dite? – perguntou o canceriano, assustado.

- Nada Teo...eu só fiquei tonto.

- É a quarta vez, só essa semana. Você tem certeza que está bem, Afrodite?

- _Jag är säker på, irriterande. Det var bara yrsel. _(Tenho certeza, seu chato. Foi só uma tontura) – respondeu o sueco.

Mateo mantinha os braços ao redor da cintura do pisciano. Estava silencioso, com os labios pousados suavemente sobre o ombro do outro.

- Já estou melhor, Mask – disse Afrodite, mas o outro não esboçou reação de larga-lo. – O que foi?

- Você...está bem mesmo, Di? – sussurrou o italiano – Eu sei que estou sendo chato...mas você é completamente relapso quando o assunto é a sua saúde.

- Mateo. – disse ele, beijando-lhe a testa – Isso é uma coisa tão besta. Eu levantei muito rápido. Não é nada demais. Nada com que se preocupar.

Sorriu, beijando o rosto da namorado e finalmente soltando-o para que se levantasse, o que ele o fez, e rapidamente foi para o quarto, vestir uma roupa para que pudessem sair.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que eles vão vir? – perguntou Milo, pela milésima vez, fazendo Camus bufar.

- Eu já falei que sim...

- Não estressa, francês. Não estressa! – disse o grego, abraçando-o pelas costas. Puxou os fios ruivos para o lado, para que pudesse beijar-lhe o pescoço. – É nosso aniversário de namoro, e eu quero te ver feliz.

- Estou feliz. – respondeu o ruivo, virando-se para beijá-lo, quando a campainha tocou. – Devem ser eles.

O aquariano abriu a porta da casa para um irritado Shaka.

- Eu odeio dirigir! – bufou ele, jogando-se no sofá.

- Bom dia, Shaka! – disse Milo, ironicamente – Parabéns pelos três anos de namoro!

O loiro encarou o grego por dois segundos antes de se levantar e abraçá-lo. – Feliz aniversário de namoro, Milo!

- Onde está o Mu? – perguntou Camus.

O loiro não teve tempo de responder, pois ouviu-se novamente o som da campainha. Desta vez eram Shina e Shura, que já chegaram gargalhando, abraçando e despenteando o cabelo cacheado de Milo, deixando-o puto.

- Vocês tem certeza de que não são irmãos? – perguntou Camus, pois sabia que a pergunta sempre irritava a dupla.

- Claro que não! Olha a minha beleza comparada com a dele. – respondera Shina. A moça, naturalmente loira, jogou suas madeixas tingidas de verde para trás. – O que tem para beber?

- O que você quiser...é só ir até a cozinha e pegar algo. – disse Milo. Ele ainda estava tentando reordenar o cabelo. Bufou. Só mesmo aquela maluca que conseguia fazer isso com ele. E, ainda por cima, tinha corrompido seu amigo, e transformando-o em sua versão masculina.

Milo se perguntou até quando aqueles dois iriam agüentar antes de perceberem que deveriam ficar juntos de vez.

- Cadê o Mu? – perguntou Shina. E antes que Shaka pudesse dizer algo, a campainha tocou novamente e ele desistiu.

Milo gargalhou – Acho que você não vai conseguir contar aonde o Mu está!

Afrodite entrou primeiro, com os braços bem abertos – Olá minhas bichinhas! – e animado, abraçou Milo, girando-o em seus braços – Parabéns, Milo! – soltou-o em seguida, e deu um abraço bem mais comportado em Camus – Parabéns, Gelinho!

Camus girou os olhos – Vocês nunca vão esquecer esse apelido estúpido, não é? – ensaiou uma reclamação, mas todos sorriram. Não, eles nunca esqueceriam.

- Assim como não esqueceremos que o Shura fica meio gay quando bebe! – alfinetou Shina.

- Ei! – reclamou o espanhol – Só porque eu estava dançando, não significa que virei gay.

- Meu bem, você estava dançando _"YMCA" _o que queria que pensássemos? – riu Milo, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

- Certo...certo...podemos focar em como estamos felizes pelo seu aniversário de namoro?

- E os outros? – perguntou Máscara – Aonde estão?

- Saga e Kanon ainda estão viajando. – disse Camus, ele servia-se de vinho – Deba e June não puderam vir. Marin está de plantão. Não consegui falar com o Aiolia e nem com Aiolos.

- E o Mu? – perguntou Afrodite.

Shaka abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. Esperou que a campainha tocasse novamente por alguns instantes e, como nada acontecera, finalmente falou – Mu está em um congresso, não creio que chegue a tempo de almoçar conosco.

- E o que a gente está esperando para comer? – perguntou Shura. – Eu to com fome.

- Eu também. – concordou Máscara.

- Por favor, Camus, você não vai nos obrigar a comer Caracóis, vai? – perguntou Shaka. – Ou fígado de ganso. Ou vitela. Ou qualquer outra nojeira francesa, vai?

- Não, loirinho.- suspirou Camus – Fiz _Boeuf Bourguignon__ (1)_, e _Moussaká vegetariano(2)_.

O indiano sorriu, agradecendo ao amigo pela consideração.

Sentaram-se a mesa, conversando alegremente. Shura, Camus e Afrodite serviam-se do prato francês, enquanto ouviam as histórias mirabolantes de Milo. Shina conversava animadamente com Mask, como dois bons italianos, enquanto bebiam vinho e Shaka devorava sua porção de Moussaká, um pouco alheio às conversas.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez. Shina saiu para atender, voltando em companhia de Aldebaran. O brasileiro comprimentou a todos, sorrindo como sempre. Trajava uma roupa formal, o que indicava que viera direto do trabalho.

- Que calor dos infernos! – reclamou ele, livrando-se do paletó e da gravata.

-Ei! Striptease ainda não, Deba! – brincou Milo – Espera mais um pouco que o Shura ainda não bebeu o suficiente!

Shina, que neste momento, estava tomando mais um gole de vinho, não pode conter a risada e acabou cuspindo um pouco do líquido, enquanto tossia e gargalhava.

- Não tem graça não, pé de alface(3)! – reclamou o espanhol.

- Tem sim.- ela respondeu.

Afrodite também gargalhava – Calma, Shurita! Você está entre amigos...pode se abrir conosco.

- Dite, eu não sou gay!

Os outros gargalhavam mais ainda. Era muito facil implicar com o capricorniano. Coitado. Sempre o centro das zoações. E tudo por culpa de uma dancinha inocente.

- Acho que você é enrustido – disse camus, displicentemente, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

- Você precisa dar e liberar essa sua tensão! – disse Milo, entornando sua dose de ouzo.

- Afinal, todos sabemos que você é do lado colorido da força – até mesmo Aldebaran estava lhe zoando.

- Até **EU** sei que você é do lado colorido da força. – riu Shina.

- Nem vem, Shina. Você sabe **muito bem** que eu não sou gay.

Pronto. Agora a zoação ia tomar um novo rumo. – Como assim ela sabe muito bem que você não é gay? Que história é essa? – perguntaram Afrodite e Milo, ávidos por uma boa fofoca.

- Shina, sua safada! – zombou Milo – Anda por ai, se deliciando na culinária espanhola, e não conta nada para os amigos? Estou chocado.

- Não é nada disso, Milo! – reclamou a moça. Ela ficara rubra rapidamente. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Quando aquele espanhol filho da puta conseguia implantar a sementinha da dúvida nas cabeças ultra-férteis de Afrodite e Milo.

- Sabe...ficar vermelha é um mal sinal – alfinetou Shaka, com um sorriso.

Ela não pode dar uma boa resposta, pois a compainha tocou mais uma vez e a moça, vendo uma deixa para escapar, correu para atender a porta. Voltou acompanhada de Mu, e viu a conversa virar toda para cima do outro ariano, que parecia muito cansado.

Sentou-se novamente, e tomou mais um gole de vinho. Sentia o olhar debochado de Shura sobre si. Olhou-o. Era como se ele dissesse "_bem feito pra você!". _Ela deu uma risadinha. As vezes ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer e concordar que eles dois realmente pareciam irmãos.

Seu olhar pousou em Mu, que cochichava algo com Shaka. Viu o indiano sorrir. E sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Queria ter algo tão gostoso com alguém. Uma relação calma, para variar. E não a relação fria e infantil que tivera com Ikki, ou o namoro conturbado que vinha mantendo com Hilda.

Olhou subitamente para Afrodite, perguntando-se se ele era assim tão pálido da ultima vez que o vira. Ele o olhou de volta, deu um sorriso. – Admirando minha beleza, amor?

- Tô imaginando quanto você cobra por noite. – ela riu.

Ele gargalhou – Combina com o meu cafetão, te faço um desconto. – disse ele, apontando para o namorado.

Milo meteu-se no diálogo, dizendo – E ainda tem gente que diz que o Dite não é uma bicha louca.

* * *

Sairam da casa de Camus e Milo de tardinha, e como prometido, foram até o parque. Estavam a pé, pois moravam relativamente perto dali. Sentaram-se perto do lago.

- Chega a ser triste, pensar que as minhas férias estão indo embora. – disse Afrodite.

- Precisamos comprar tinta. – disse o canceriano, segurando uma mecha do cabelo do sueco na mão – Ou você vai radicalizar, e aparecer na segunda-feira com os cabelos azuis?

- Bem que gostaria – riu o pisciano – Mas eu preciso do meu emprego, então...não, obrigado. Vou tingir meu cabelo de novo, amanha. – suspirou – De qualquer modo, já estava desbotando mesmo...

O italiano entrelaçou seus dedos aos do namorado e, depois de constatar que estavam mesmo sozinhos, roubou-lhe um beijo rápido, que deixou nas bochechas alvas do pisciano um leve tom rubro.

-_Io te amo_ – sussurrou ele.

_- Jag älskar dig_ (4)– disse o sueco, em seu idioma natal, a frase com a qual o italiano ja se acostumara.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, rapido. Como todos os beijos que davam em lugares públicos. Como dois adolescentes namorando escondido. Era ridículo, mas era engraçado.

E o por do sol estava lindo.

E eles se sentiam em paz.

Tudo estava perfeito.

* * *

**Explicações:** (1) Um prato francês feito de carne de vaca, cozida no vinho por horas. (parece gostoso)

(2) Um prato grego, feito com berinjelas e carne (original). No caso da fic, ele é feito sem a carne, tornando-se então um prato vegetariano.

(3) Pura experiência pessoal. Desconhecidos me chamavam assim na rua quando tinha o cabelo verde. Minha mãe me chamava de brócolis, as vezes.

(4) Eu te amo em sueco.

* * *

**N/A: **Saudações, estrelinhas! A Terra diz Olá! *Willy Wonka Feelings*

Então gente, nova fic. U.A. Minha primeira tentativa de U.A com Saint Seiya. Eu confesso que estou meio perdida ainda, mas vou me empenhar para fazer algo agradavel.

Peço perdão por algum erro de gramática que possa ter passado despercebido pelos meus olhos.

E peço a opnião de vocês, é claro. Dicas, sugestões, críticas construtivas, elogios. É só mandar uma review que eu juro que leio com carinho e levo hiper em consideração tudo que vocês me escrevem.

Não tenho muito o que explicar sobre esse capítulo ou sobre a fic. O único aviso é que as atualizações dela serão mais espassadas, porque eu ainda tenho outras fics para terminar, e se eu começar a me embolar, acabo não terminando nada.

Bom, acho que é só isso.

Ah, lembrei de uma coisinha...com relação às cores de cabelos deles. Afinal, 90% do povo é loiro naquela bagaça? Não sei daonde tiraram tantos loiros. É o Dite, o Milo, o Shaka, o Saga...putz. De resto, Camus é ruivo, ok. Deba tem cabelo preto, ok. Shura tem cabelo preto, ok. E o Mu? Rodei como uma desesperada atrás de qualquer foto na qual ele não tivesse cabelos roxos, e só estava achando-o Roxinho ou Loirinho, até que...BANG! (sonoplastia)...achei-o com cabelos castanhos. Apaixonei. Achei fofo. Então aqui, ele tem cabelos castanhos, ok?

Agora sim, é só isso.

Beijos a todos,

espero que apreciem.

Lika Nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic:** Sickness.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/YAOI. UA.

**Shipper:** Afrodite/ Máscara e vários outros.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada relacionado à SAINT SEYA. Tudo por mim escrito é feito em forma de diversão, e com o intuito de preservar minha sanidade.

**Sinopse:** Todos dizem que depois da tempestade, vem a calmaria. E era isso que ele acreditava piamente. Ele só não sabia que muitas vezes a calmaria é apenas o prelúdio da pior das tempestades. U.A. Yaoi.

**Observações:** Sobre o Máscara, irei chama-lo de Mateo Menccini, tendo com apelidos, Máscara e Mask.

Sobre o Afrodite, seu nome real será Thuomas Ulrich. Sim, porque eu não acredito que "Afrodite" seja mesmo o nome dele.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

O despertador tocou impiedosamente na segunda de manhã, lembrando ao sueco de que ele deveria voltar à realidade. Sentou-se sobre a cama e olhou o semblante ainda adormecido do namorado. Filho da puta sortudo que só tinha de ir trabalhar às 10.

- Que horas são? – perguntou o moreno, com a voz enrolada e os olhos ainda fechados.

- Cinco e quinze – choramingou o sueco, dando um beijo em seu rosto – Volta a dormir, _amore mio._

O italiano concordou com um grunhido e voltou a dormir. Afrodite suspirou. Ele ficava lindo dormindo.

Levantou-se, contra sua vontade, e foi tomar um banho. Iria ter um dia corrido, com roupas quentes e pessoas chatas à seu redor. Arrastou-se até o boxe e deixou que a agua caisse sobre seu corpo. Estava muito cansado.

Depois do banho, tomou um copo de suco e saiu. Invejando o namorado que ainda estava dormindo.

* * *

- Bom dia senhor Ulrich – comprimentou a secretária. Ela era bem mais velha do que Afrodite, e ele achava engraçado que ela o chamasse de "senhor". – Seja bem vindo de volta. Como foram as férias?

- Bom dia, Merrin. – disse ele. Passou por ela, indicando que ela deveria seguí-lo e assim ela o fez. Sentou-se em sua mesa, enquanto a senhora prostou-se de pé ao seu lado – Foram ótimas férias, como sempre. Diga-me, qual é o martírio de hoje?

Ela sorriu e seus olhos enrrugaram-se. – O senhor tem uma reunião com o conselho às nove. E esses dois relatórios precisam ser analizados e reavaliados. O senhor Vohold pediu que o senhor desse seu parecer sobre o contrato com a Cleargh Corporation até quarta-feira. O contrato com a Dinnescorp foi cancelado na semana passada e o senhor Doyle marcou uma reunião com a presidência da mesma, na quinta-feira, para que possam discutir sobre uma renovação. Sua presença é requisitada.

- Chega, Merry! – exclamou o pisciano, jogando as mãos na cabeça – Eu quero me demitir! – brincou ele, fazendo a senhora sorrir.

- Oh, querido – disse ela, assumindo o lado maternal que Afrodite tanto amava – Você não pode se demitir. Se você cair fora, eu levo um pé na bunda. Você não quer ser responsável pelo desemprego de uma doce velhinha, quer?

- Merrin...você só pensa em você mesma! Que horror, mulher! – riu-se o pisciano. Definitivamente, aquela doce mulher era a única coisa boa naquele lugar.

Ela afagou o topo de sua cabeça por dois segundos, então retomou sua postura profissional. E saiu da sala.

Afrodite bufou. Dia cheio!

* * *

Eram sete e meia quando o despertador do celular de Máscara tocou. Ele tateou o aparelho com a mão, desligando o alarme e voltando a dormir.

Quinze minutos depois o alarme soou novamente, e o italiano repetiu a façanha. Outros quinze minutos se passaram, até que o quarto foi preenchido com um novo toque, dessa vez, uma chamada.

O moreno pegou o aparelho, apertando o botão de ligar e colando-o na orelha.

- _Você precisa mesmo acordar, Mateo_. – soou a voz, do outro lado da linha, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

- Bom dia, _amore. –_ sussurrou ele.

- _Bom dia._ – respondeu Afrodite – _Tira a cama das costas e vai trabalhar, italiano preguiçoso!_

O canceriano gargalhou – Já estou indo. – disse – Até mais tarde.

_- Até._

- Te amo.

- _Acho bom mesmo._

Sorriu, desligando o telefone e pondo-se de pé. O sono sumiu magicamente. Afrodite sempre invejara essa capacidade de acordar bem disposto que o italiano tinha. Tomou um banho e vestiu-se, pegou seu material e foi trabalhar.

A maioria das pessoas sempre se surpreendia, afinal, ele tinha toda aquela pose de malvado, mas Mateo era professor.

- Querido! – exclamou Ivy.

Ela era a coordenadora do colégio. Estava sentada sobre uma muretinha, fumando, como sempre. Tinha o cabelo num tom de loiro descolorido e repicado. Tivera uma fase rebelde na adolescencia que deixara marcas em seu corpo: os dois piecings da orelha, um na lingua e um no umbigo. Mask sempre achara que ela tinha mais. Tinha uma tatuagem nas costas que todos falavam, mas ninguem nunca vira. Era, sem dúvida, a pessoa mais estranha daquele colégio.

- Fumando, novamente? – repreendeu Mask, brincando – Assim você adoece!

- Falou o senhor "eu-não-fumo"! – riu-se ela, enquanto o canceriano sentava-se ao seu lado e lhe roubava o cigarro, dando uma longa tragada. – Seu amigo vai ficar puto com você!

- Néh...- sorriu ele – Eu concordei em não fumar quando estivesse com ele. – mais uma tragada – E além disso...ele sabe bem que eu continuo fumando.

- Não devia. Você é muito novo para se expor ao risco de um cancer. – disse ela, pegando o cigarro de volta.

- Certo, porque você é idosa, né?

- Claro, rapaz. Praticamente da terceira idade. – gargalhou.

A aula de Mateo era após o intervalo, então, quando o primeiro sinal tocou, anunciando o inicio do recreio, o italiano despediu-se de Ivy com um beijo na testa e rumou para a sala de aula. Sempre gostara de entrar antes da turma, assim podia colocar a matéria no quadro antes que aquelas pestes entrassem em sala.

E quando as pestinhas finalmente entraram, gritando, zoando uns aos outros, comprimentando o professor, simulando briguinhas, contando das férias de inverno e tudo mais, Mask sorriu. Ele até que se afeiçoava àquelas pestes.

- Vejo alguns rostos novos hoje – comentou ele. De fato, havia quatro alunos transferidos para sua turma. Pediu que ele se levantassem. Os comprimentou.

* * *

Afrodite esfregou a cabeça com força. Aquela maldita dor de cabeça estava tirando-o do sério. Maldita reunião chata e inútil. Malditos sócios. Maldita empresa. Maldito emprego. Odiava tudo naquele lugar.

- Trouxe seu almoço, senhor Ulrich – disse Merrin. Ela colocou a sacola com a comida sobre a mesa.

- Não estou com fome, Merry, mas obrigada. – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos dos relatórios. Mas quando a senhora ja estava quase saindo da sala, ele voltou os olhos para ela e a chamou – Você já almoçou?

- Sim senhor.

- Certo. Pode ir. Ahh, Merrin? – disse ele, quando ela estava prestes a fechar a porta – Pode, por favor, pedir ao senhor Masada que venha à minha sala?

- Claro, senhor.

Ela fechou a porta. Ele suspirou. O celular apitou, indicando um nova mensagem. Ele olhou e sorriu. Mateo.

_Ei, senhor executivo. _

_Como está indo nessa segunda-feira infernal?_

_Espero que tenha lembrado de se alimentar._

_Mateo._

Digitou rapidamente uma resposta.

_Olá, professor. _

_Está ensinando algo que preste à essas pestinhas?_

_Como alguma coisa quando chegar em casa._

_Afrodite._

Um minuto. Foi o tempo que Mateo levou para mandar a resposta.

_Haha, sempre ensino algo de bom._

_Não sei o que você vai fazer. Não tem comida em casa. Vai ficar com fome._

_Mateo._

Afrodite riu e digitou a resposta.

_Se não tem comida, vou ter que comer você._

_Afrodite._

Em tempo recorde, veio a ultima mensagem.

_Mal posso esperar. _

_Mateo._

* * *

Jogou-se no sofá, ligando a televisão. Afrodite iria, com certeza, chegar bem mais tarde.

Bufou. Odiava aquela maldita rotina e o modo como o trabalho parecia sugar Afrodite. O sueco parecia ser pego em uma espiral de compromissos e relatórios que simplesmente o impedia de seguir o fluxo de sua vida.

Como confirmação da tese do italiano, Afrodite chegou, as nove da noite. Parecia abatido. Trazia uma pasta cheia de papéis, que colocou sobre a mesa da sala, enquanto na cozinha, Mateo lhe esquentava o jantar. Beijou o ombro do italiano, passando seus braços ao redor da cintura do mesmo. – Como foi seu dia? – sussurrou ele.

- Bom. E o seu? – desligou o fogo e virou-se para abraça-lo mais apertado, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Ótimo – respondeu, ironicamente – Estava com saudades – disse, por fim, rendendo-se aos carinhos do namorado.

Sorriu – Eu também. Esta com fome?

- Na verdade, não.

- Ja comeu?

- Claro que não – sorriu, maliciosamente – Esqueceu que eu disse que viria para casa comer você?

O canceriano riu –Não me dê falsas esperanças, Dite. Eu vi a pasta cheia de serviço que você trouxe.

O sueco sorriu tristemente. O trabalho era mesmo como uma sanguessuga em sua vida, mas ele não podia simplesmente abrir mão de tudo. Ganhava um bom salário e isso mantinha o estilo de vida que gostava de levar.

Distraído, o pisciano não notou que Mateo o soltara e agora estava colocando a mesa para que ele comesse – Você já jantou? – perguntou Afrodite, ao notar que o canceriano colocara apenas um prato.

- Sabia que você chegaria tarde, então jantei logo.

- Certo.

Comeu em silencio, escutando Máscara contar sobre seu dia. A dor de cabeça não lhe abandonara o dia inteiro.

- Você não está bem – disse o canceriano.

- Dor de cabeça – respondeu ele.

- E você tomou um remédio?

- Não.

Mateo rolou os olhos – Porra, Afrodite. Por que você nunca toma uma aspirina?

- Ah, Mateo...e eu lá sei? – disse ele, irritado, empurrando o prato de comida – Sei lá. Não gosto. Esqueço. Sou masoquista. Tanto faz! Não tomei. Pronto!

Pousou a cabeça nas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa – Desculpe...eu...

- Tome um comprimido – disse Mateo, e o sueco levantou os olhos para olhá-lo – Depois tome um banho e leia seus malditos relatórios. Eu vou para cama.

Seguiu o conselho do namorado: Tomou um comprimido, um bom banho e finalmente sentou-se para ler os relatórios, ainda enrolado na toalha de banho. Adormeceu quase instantaneamente. A cabeça pendia para trás, o corpo permanecia sentado, uma perna estava esticada sobre a mesa de centro, a outra estava dobrada. A mão que segurava o relatório tinha se aberto e deixado as folhas cairem no chão, a outra mão estava sobre a pasta, como se o loiro estivesse pretendendo pegar alguma coisa antes de cair no sono.

E foi neste estado que Mateo o encontrou quando, as duas da manhã, acordara ao perceber que Afrodite não estava ao seu lado. Ele sorriu, aproximando-se do amado.

- Vem, Di – sussurrou ele. Com delicadeza, tirou-lhe a perna de cima da mesinha, segurou-lhe ambos os braços e o pôs de pé. Com o tempo que conviveram juntos, ele havia aprendido que Afrodite nunca dormia profundamente em outro canto que não fosse sua cama e, deste modo, bastava apenas chamar-lhe o nome, baixinho, e pô-lo de pé que poderia levá-lo para cama.

No quarto, puxou a toalha que ainda enrolava-se na cintura do loiro. Soltou-lhe o cabelo e o deitou. E quando deitou ao seu lado, Afrodite aconchegou seu corpo ao dele. Caindo em sono profundo.

* * *

A semana inteira já havia sido problemática, mas a quinta-feira lhe devorou os nervos, dolorosa e vagarosamente. Passara o dia inteiro naquela reunião de merda e, não bastasse isso, ainda havia uma pasta cheia de documentos que precisavam de sua supervisão.

Pegou o celular, olhando as horas. 19:56.

_Estou completamente atolado de serviço._

_Não me espere para jantar._

_Afrodite._

Suspirou. Era o quarto dia consecutivo que iria trabalhar até mais tarde.

O aparelho apirou. Mensagem nova. Mateo.

_Imaginei que não viria._

_Camus está dizendo "oi". Milo e ele vieram nos visitar._

_Mateo._

Esfregou os olhos. Invejava aquele loiro grego filho da mãe que podia jantar em casa todos os dias. Sabia que Mateo deveria estar um pouco irritado. Ele não gostava das horas extras do pisciano. Mas o que poderia fazer?

_Diga que estou mandando um beijo._

_Só para o Camus._

_Milo é um bicha louca que não merece meu amor._

_Afrodite._

Juntos as páginas do relatório que estava lendo, colocando-as em sua pasta. Deixaria para ler no dia seguinte. Desligou o computador e se espreguiçou.

O celular vibrou sobre a mesa.

_Bicha louca é a puta que te pariu._

_Milo._

_Ps: Camus disse que você é mais bicha do que eu!_

Não teve tempo de responder, e logo outra mensagem chegava.

_Eu não disse porra nenhuma._

_Camus._

* * *

Era 21:30 quando Afrodite entrou em casa. Ele controu Camus e Máscara conversando sobre alguma coisa ligada á educação. Abraçou primeiro o amigo e depois o namorado, dando-lhe um rapido beijo.

- Por Zeus e todos os deuses gregos! – exclamou Milo, que vinha da cozinha neste momento – Vocês podem, por favor, não se agarrarem na minha frente? Estou tentando me manter inocente.

E riu, puxando Afrodite para um abraço – Você emagreceu, sua bicha safada! – exclamou o grego – E está pálido. E com uma térrivel cara de cansaço. O que houve? O italiano malvado não tá te deixando dormir?

- Isso é jeito de falar, Milo? – ralhou Camus, revirando os olhos.

- Deixa, Camus – disse o canceriano – É bom que ele fale algo, já que esse aí... – disse, apontando o namorado – ...não me escuta. Diga à ele, grego, como ele parece abatido e, por todos os santos, mete um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse doidinho para ele se alimentar direito.

- Mas eu me alimento direito – reclamou o sueco.

- Ah é? – riu-se Mask – Quando foi sua última refeição?

- Comi um sanduíche hoje à tarde.

- E antes disso?

O sueco ficou em silencio por um instante, até falar – Antes disso eu jantei...ontem.

* * *

No sábado, acordou tarde e sentindo-se cansado. Por isso, quando Mask deitou-se ao seu lado, beijando-lhe o pescoço, ele reclamou – Não vou levantar. Não mesmo. Eu me recuso. Eu vou passar o dia inteinho nessa cama. Juro que vou.

Aquilo fez o italiano sorriu, e ele puxou o sueco contra si – Ótima ideia.

Afrodite sorriu, deitando-se de bruços – Você só pensa naquilo!

O outro sorriu, beijando-lhe o ombro. – O que aconteceu com as suas costas? – perguntou ele. Afrodite assustou-se com o tom de voz assustado do italiano.

- O que?

- Você tem uma mancha roxa enorme nas costas. Bateu em algum lugar? – ele examinava o hematoma de forma alongada nas costas do pisciano. Tinha quase o tamanho de sua mão e a largura de três de seus dedos.

- Provavelmente sim, ainda que eu não me lembre.

Sentia os dedos do italiano passarem em suas costas. Suspirou, aninhando-se contra o corpo do namorado.

- Vai mesmo passar o dia inteiro nessa cama? – perguntou o moreno.

- Pretendo...ou pretendia...você não vai me deixar dormir em paz, né?

- Não. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Tá bom...tá bom, tô levantando! – reclamou o sueco. Deu um beijo nos lábios do amante e pulou da cama. – E pare de olhar para a minha bunda! – disse ele, num falso tom indignado.

- Então para de andar rebolando esse rabo magrelo.

- Ei! – voltou-se para o canceriano – Eu não ando rebolando.

- Claro, claro – concordou ele, esticando-se na cama – Vai logo tomar um banho e volta para cá.

Afrodite sorriu, enquanto buscava alguma coisa para vestir – Você me fez levantar, eu não vou voltar pra cama. A menos, é claro, que você me deixe dormir até amanhã de manhã.

* * *

Dentro do banheiro, o pisciano segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos. Aquela maldita dor de cabeça parecia não sumir de maneira alguma. Encostou-se na parede, escorregando até sentar-se no chão.

Em seu íntimo, sabia que algo estava errado. Apenas não queria reconhecer.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá você, meu caro Leitor Fantasma!

Eu não sei o que falar sobre esse capítulo, sinceramente. Espero que vocês gostem e, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, me deixem saber se estou fazendo as coisas certas. Sei que as vezes, não temos o que falar da fic, mas imagina como eu me sinto.

Okay, eu sei que mendigar reviews é chato, eu também não gosto de fazê-lo. Mas os dois minutos que você vai perder me mandando uma notinha pequena apenas pra dizer que está acompanhado, vai me manter motivada, juro. Gosto muito dessa fic, muito mesmo. E quero continuar a postar, mas é chato não saber que outras pessoas também estão curtindo.

Dito isto, espero que aproveitem o capítulo.

E agradeço, imensamente, à querida** Angelmu**, que me acompanha nesses meus delírios com os douradinhos.

Beijos a todos,

boa semana.

Lika Nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic:** Sickness.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/YAOI. UA.

**Shipper:** Afrodite/ Máscara e vários outros.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada relacionado à SAINT SEYA. Tudo por mim escrito é feito em forma de diversão, e com o intuito de preservar minha sanidade.

**Sinopse:** Todos dizem que depois da tempestade, vem a calmaria. E era isso que ele acreditava piamente. Ele só não sabia que muitas vezes a calmaria é apenas o prelúdio da pior das tempestades. U.A. Yaoi.

**Observações:** Sobre o Máscara, irei chama-lo de Mateo Menccini, tendo com apelidos, Máscara e Mask.

Sobre o Afrodite, seu nome real será Thuomas Ulrich. Sim, porque eu não acredito que "Afrodite" seja mesmo o nome dele.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Na segunda feira, acordou febril e com uma vontade imensa de vomitar. Sentia o corpo pesado e até mesmo sair da cama quentinha foi um desespero.

Mateo mexeu-se na cama quando o corpo do sueco abandonou o seu. Ele resmungou algo que Afrodite entendeu como um "bom dia", virou-se e voltou a dormir.

O pisciano despiu-se, entrou no banho. A agua parecia acariciar seus músculos. Talvez fosse mesmo um assunto místico, mas era só ficar um pouco dentro d'agua, que ele ja começava a se sentir melhor. O enjoou passara, mas havia ainda aquela maldita febre e aquela falta de ar.

Encostou-se no ladrilho, deixando-se escorregar até sentar-se no chão. A agua caia forte sobre ele e Afrodite não conseguia respirar. A cabeça latejava e ele a segurou com as duas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Doia. De uma forma intensa.

-Afrodite! – ouviu o canceriano chamar do outro lado da porta – Abre essa porra!

Mateo, sonolento, tinha percebido quando Afrodite acordara. Ele murmurrou um "bom dia" enrolado e tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Levaria quinze minutos até que Afrodite o desligasse. Ele sempre ficava quinze minutos debaixo da agua morninha, para poder acordar de verdade, como ele dizia.

Mas passaram-se vinte minutos e nada. Trinta. Trinta e cinco. Quarenta minutos e o pisciano ainda estava debaixo da agua.

Bateu a primeira vez à porta, mas não ouviu movimento. Bateu novamente, o sono se esvaiu como num passe de mágica. Alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido, afinal. Talvez ele tivesse escorregado e desmaiado. – Afrodite, abre essa porra dessa porta!

Lembrou-se que a porta do banheiro estava precisando de reparos e, pra sua sorte, precisou apenas forçar o corpo contra a madeira que o trinco simplesmente soltou-se. Não teve tempo para lamentar ou irritar-se com a questao da porta, apenas invadiou o banheiro com pressa, procurando por um Afrodite ensanguentado e desmaiado no chão.

Não foi bem o que ele encontrou.

Afrodite estava, ainda sentado no chão do boxe. A agua, que agora já estava gelada, caia-lhe sobre o corpo. Ele tremia vertiginosamente e mantinha os olhso cerrados. Os labios tremiam, como se ele quisesse dizer algo, e as mãos abraçavam o próprio corpo, numa tentativa infrutífera de gerar um pouco de calor.

- O que... – ele correu para desligar a ducha, puxou a toalha e jogou sobre os ombros do outro rapaz. – Dite, fala comigo. Fala comigo, porra! O que houve?

- Eu...eu...frio...eu... – balbuciou o sueco. Ele ainda sentia dificuldade para respirar e seu corpo doia e pesava. Esticou as mãos e agarraou o pescoço do canceriano, num pedido mudo de ajuda. Ao qual o outro não negou, puxando-lhe para seu colo e tirando-o do chao gelado.

Mateo secou o namorado, olhando-o com uma expressão tão preocupada e assustada que Afrodite chegou a ficar receoso. Ele sabia o que viria depois. Ele iria explodir. Gritar com o sueco e repreende-lo por ser tão relapso em relação à própria saúde.

- Teo...eu... – começou o pisciano.

- Não. Cala a boca. Não explica. Coloca uma blusa quente deita.

- Deitar? – disse, atordoardo. Ele não podia deitar. Ele tinha que estar na sua mesa, revisando relatórios e tudo mais. – Eu...Mateo...

- Você não vai sair de casa hoje. – disse, e enquanto falava com o pisciano, escolheu uma blusa de manga e ajudou-o a vestir-se.

- Mas...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR DESSA PORRA DE CASA HOJE PRA FAZER PORRA NENHUMA.

Respirou fundo. Ele odiava gritar com Afrodite. Odiava ter que chegar ao extremo como havia feito. – Você sabe que não está bem. – disse – Por que você simplesmente não se cuida?

- Eu...eu...vou me cuidar. – disse o outro. Então respirou fundo, e até mesmo essa tarefa lhe parecia dolorosa – Escuta...eu...preciso ligar para...para a Merrin. Eu. Eu não posso faltar sem avisar alguem.

- Ligue para quem você quiser, mas não se atreva a sair dessa cama. Vou buscar algo para você comer.

Pensou em dizer-lhe que não tinha fome. Contar que seu estomago embrulhado daria cabo de por para fora tudo que o italiano o fizesse ingerir. Mas calou-se. Calou-se porque sabia que Mateo estava irritado, e ele tinha tendencias muito explosivas quando se irritava. Tateou o celular na cabeceira, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas. Discou o numero de sua sala e no segundo toque, Merrin atendeu.

- Bom dia, Merrin. Sou eu, Thuomas.

- Bom dia, senhor Ulrich. O que deseja? Vai se atrasar?

- Eu...creio que não...poderei ir hoje. – disse, buscando mais folego – Por...questões de saúde.

-Oh...- do outro lado da linha, a secretaria estava organizando os papéis e franziu as sobrancelhas – O senhor...não...tem nada grave, não é mesmo, senhor Ulrich?

- Não Merrin – suspirou o pisciano – Creio que não. Não sei. Tanto faz.

- Espero que melhore – disse, sinceramente. Aquele rapaz lhe era muito querido pelo respeito e pela decencia com os quais tratava a todos.

-...Obrigada... – ela o ouviu respirar fundo. – Escuta, Merry...pode me fazer um favor?

- É só pedir, senhor.

- Consegue...marcar uma consulta médica para mim?

- Claro. Em qual especialidade?

- Clínica médica. Pura rotina.

"Mentira" ela pensou. Afinal, ninguem vai fazer exames de rotina quando se está doente. – Claro. Pode deixar. Para essa semana?

- O mais rápido possível – sussurrou ele.

Despediu-se rapidamente depois, aquela breve conversa tinha lhe cansado por conta da falta de ar que sentia. Esfregou os olhos, aconchegando-se ao próprio travesseiro, enquanto esticava os braços e roubava o travesseiro que pertencia ao namorado. Levou o objeto ao rosto, tentando inalar o cheiro da pele do canceriano, mas tudo que conseguiu foi forçar a respiração e, desanimado, abraçou o travesseiro contra o peito, apertado. Semi-adormecido.

- Afrodite?

- Hmmm...?

- Trouxe seu café da manha.

Máscara trazia nas mãos uma bandeja com bolo e frutas, alem de um copo de suco. Ele sentou-se ao lado do sueco, que não lhe deu atenção. Estava com tanto sono que poderia dormir pelo resto da vida.

- Dite. Acorda. Come alguma coisa.

- Sono, _amore_. – respondeu o pisciano. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, abraçado ao travesseiro.

- Só um pouco... – pediu o italiano, acariciando os fios loiros do outro. Ele deixou que a ponta de seus dedos resvalassem na pele alva de Afrodite, e ouviu-o suspirar.

- Só o suco...bolo engorda –disse, como uma criança manhosa. Apesar da brincadeira, sabia que nao conseguiria comer o bolo ou as frutas. Só a ideia ja estava lhe causando ansias. Tomaria o suco de uma vez só, sem pensar.

- Certo, certo. Tome o suco pelo menos – suspirou, enquanto observava o pisciano erguer o tronco e tomar um grande gole do suco – Devagar ou você se engasga. – disse ele, tomando o copo das mãos de Afrodite.

Olhou-o nos olhos. Aqueles malditos olhos enganadores de pisciano. Aqueles olhos tão sinceros que estavam sempre lhe declarando o quanto o sueco o amava. Mas eram esses mesmo olhos que insistiam em dizer que tudo estava bem.

E Máscara sabia que não estava bem.

- Você...não vai me dizer o que aconteceu hoje? – perguntou, embora soubesse que ele se negaria a responder. Ou iria desconversar.

- Senti-me mal.

Bufou, sentindo a irritação crescer dentro de si – Isso eu já tinha notado – disse, entredentes. – O que eu quero saber, porra, é o porquê disso tudo.

- Não foi nada demais e...

- Não foi nada demais O CARALHO, Afrodite! Você estava praticamente catatonico naquele chão gelado. Não foi um simples "mal estar", você sabe que não. Não subestime minha inteligencia, por favor.

O loiro esticou a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto, sorrindo docimente – Não subestimo. Juro que não. Mas o que você quer que eu diga? Eu devo estar pegando uma gripe muito forte, ou coisa do tipo.

- Quero que você vá ao médico, porra. Agora.

- Impossivel, Mateo. Você conhece os hospitais e sabe bem que nada adianta chegar la no meu estado. Eu não estou "mal o suficiente" para ser atendido com prioridade. – o canceriano bufou, mas acabou concordando – Escuta...vou marcar uma consulta médica...na semana que vem...eu prometo. Tá bom?

Puxou o namorado pela nuca, mostrando claramente que o queria beijar – Tá bom? – inquiriu mais uma vez, depois que os lábios do moreno haviam deixado os seus.

- Semana que vem. Não passa disso. Se você não for, eu te levo **à base de porrada**. Tá entendendo?

- Ai amor...você é tão ogro as vezes...

- Só assim para você entender também...

* * *

Olhou preocupado para o celular. Nenhuma chamada não atendida. E isso o preocupava porque sabia o quanto o namorado não gostava de incomodar. Era sempre assim: fazia-se de dengoso, jogava charme e fazia manha por coisas pequenas como uma simples indisposição. Queria carinho e beijos e todo o amor do mundo. Mas se fosse realmente algo sério, ele se afastava. Sabia o que tomar para qualquer tipo de dor e raramente pedia ajuda.

- Tio? – chamou a aluna, fazendo Mateo voltar à realidade.

Ele sorriu para a menina à sua frente. Ela era baixinha e sardenta. Usava óculos e aparelho nos dentes. Não era muito inteligente, mas compensava em esforço, dedicação e gentileza, mas acabava sempre sendo deixada de lado por não ser exatamente o tipo de garota bonita que todos apreciavam.

Era melhor voltar ao trabalho. Lidaria com Afrodite quando chegasse em casa.

* * *

Na terça feira, tão logo Afrodite chegou ao trabalho, Merrin olhou-o com seu olhar clínico. Ele forçou-se a dar um sorriso para mostrar que estava melhor.

- Como o senhor está?

- Melhor. Conseguiu o que eu lhe pedi?

- Sim senhor. Marquei uma consulta com o doutor Ethos, amanha de manha. – ela estendeu-lhe um papel – Aqui está o endereço da clínica.

- Obrigada Merrin.

* * *

Na quarta-feira, foi direto para a clínica. A atendente o olho com seus olhos de ave de rapina. Era tão horrivelmente esquelética e emanava uma aura cruel. Levava no rosto um meio-sorriso sarcastico e parecia que sua saliva era veneno puro.

- Sente-se ali e logo o senhor será chamado. – disse ela, até a voz era como a de uma gralha.

Sentou-se. Olhou ao redor. A clinica não estava vazia, mas também não estava cheia. Havia um casal idoso que conversavam entre si. O senhor acariciava a mao da esposa entre as suas e Afrodite imaginou-se velho, junto ao namorado.

E ele evitava pensar nisso o máximo possivel. Envelhecer lhe era repugnante.

Havia uma moça com uma criança no colo. Ela tinha cachos de um tom de castanho que parecia chocolate derretido, e ela brincava e fazia gracinhas para o bebe que, deliciado, abria-se em sorrisos.

Aquilo tambem era algo que ele evitava pensar. Ele queria filhos. Ou quisera, um dia. O único problema era que ele queria um filho que fosse não só dele, mas de Mateo também. E sabia que o italiano sentia o mesmo.

Ele conhecia, ou melhor, ouvira historias sobre a infancia italiana do seu amor. Ouvira sobre os quatro irmãos, um mais velho e três mais novos que ele. Ouvira sobre como eles corriam pelas ruelas de Nápoles, como brincavam e como eram felizes. E era isso que Afrodite quisera, um dia, que Mateo e ele pudesse ter filhos que iriam correr, brincar, pular e ocupar o tempo do casal.

O irônico era que os dois eram homens e, como tais, jamais poderiam ter sequer um filho juntos. Quiça três, que era o que desejara. Então o sueco trancou essa ideia dentro de si e, de repente, passou a ser o maior defensor de casais que nao procriam.

Puro fingimento.

- Senhor Ulrich – escutou chamarem – Consultório 2.

Caminhou lentamente esperando o pior. Pessimismo. Ele rpeferia chamar de realismo, mas ninguem concordava. E no fundo, ele sabia que era mesmo um pouco pessimista.

- Bom dia...senhor..Ulrich – saudou-lhe o doutor. Ele era um homem de meia idade, que usava óculos meia lua e tira uma aparencia meio louca – O que o traz aqui?

- Exames de rotina.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – A moça com quem falei ontem...creio que sua secretária, disse-me que o senhor tem andado doente.

Rolou os olhos – Merrin exagera um pouco as vezes – disse – Mas não acredito que ela tenha lhe importunado pessoalmente. Desculpe-me.

- Não foi importunio nenhum. Não tenho tanta sorte com secretárias quanto o senhor parece ter – disse, com o tom azedo de voz. – De qualquer modo, a moça disse-me que o snehor tem se sentido mal. O que sente?

- Dor de cabeça. Na maior parte de tempo é só isso. Uma maldita dor de cabeça que não some. Então as vezes tenho febre. Sinto-me tonto. Perco a fome e sinto-me enjoado.

Enquanto falava, o médico rabiscava algumas coisas numa folha de papel – E quando sentiu esses sintomas pela última vez?

- Na segunda-feira. Digo...- respirou fundo – Senti-me mal na segunda-feira. Não conseguia respirar direito e estava com febre. Todo meu corpo doia. Ontem e hoje, não sinto dores no corpo, mas minha cabeça continua doendo. Não consigo comer direito porque estou enjoado e sinto muito sono.

- Certo – disse o médico. Ele estendeu uma ficha em direção à Afrodite e continuou – Vou pedir para que o senhor faça um coleta de sangue. Duas para ser mais exato. Como sua última crise foi recente, o senhor vai coletar sangue agora e depois, voltar para coletar em jejum.

- Eu estou em jejum – disse o pisciano.

- Isso é melhor ainda – disse o outro – Embora, é claro, eu precise veementemente desencorajá-lo a sair de casa em jejum. Não faz nenhum bem. Em absoluto. Mas nesse caso, sua imprudencia nos deu uma boa oportunidade. Leve as fichas até a recepção para autorizarem o procedimento.

Não levou mais do que trinta minutos, e então estava livre. Deixou a clinica e foi trabalhar.

- Você precisa se alimentar – disse Merrin, enquanto colocava um café duplo em cima de sua mesa, junto com um croissant – Não pode ficar fraquinho.

- Vou comer. – e acrescentou – Juro – quando viu o olhar de descrença que ele lhe lançou.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, quando voltou ao médico para pegar o resultado, havia algo em seu coração que pesava e doia. E ele sabia que aquilo nao podia ser coisa boa.

- Senhor Ulrich – saudou o senhor. Ele lia o exame do sueco, enquanto tamborilava a mesa com os dedos da mão direita – Hmm..

- O que? – não pode evitar que a pergunta pulasse de seus lábios.

- Sua taxa de leucócitos está muito alta.

- E o que isso significa?

- Várias coisas.

- Como assim? – perguntou. A cada segundo o coração parecia bater mais acelerado.

- Acalme-se, senhor Ulrich. – pediu o doutor – Entenda um coisa: uma leucocitose pode ser resultado de várias coisas. Pode indicar uma infecção, como um abssesso, uma amigdalite, apendicite. Ou pode ser resultado de coisas mais graves, como infarto do miocárdio, gangrena, necrose ou, até mesmo, leucemia.

Afrodite ouvia tudo de olhos arregalados.

- Não quero que o senhor se apavore. – disse-lhe – Mas como seus sintomas me chamara atenção, vou pedir que o senhor faça um hemograma mais detalhado e depois, caso precise, um mielograma.

- Mielograma?

- Não precisa ficar preocupado com isso agora. O mielograma, só se o resultado do hemograma não nos for adequado.

- Se não for adequado? O que seria adequado?

- Sendo-lhe claro, senhor Ulrich, há uma possibilidade palpável de que o senhor tenha desenvolvido leucemia...

Tinha conciencia de que o médico continuava a falar, mas ele simplesmente desligara. Leucemia? Possibilidade. Leucemia. Aquilo era...câncer. Ele iria...iria morrer. Morrer?

- Eu...eu vou morrer? É isso? – estava perplexo, e até o próprio médico lhe olhava assustado.

- Escute-me...eu lhe disse que há uma possibilidade. Não é algo definitivo. Não há um diagnostico que lhe diga isso com clareza, por isso, vamos fazer mais exames. Não pense nisso no momento, senhor Ulrich, ou sua cabeça vai acabar dando um nó.

Mas aquele conselho do médico não lhe adiantou nada e a ideia de que poderia estar doente afundou-se na cabeça de Afrodite. Ela o vigiava enquanto ele dormia. Ela estava lá enquanto ele trabalhava e estava lá enquanto ele tomava banho. E enquanto ele dirigia, e olhava para o retrovisor, podia quase vê-la, fria, má e sarcástica, a rir-se dele, sentada no banco traseiro do carro.

Ela havia estado lá até mesmo quando estava fazendo amor com Mateo. E quando ele afastou-se do moreno, frustrado pela própria falha, ela gargalhou em seu ouvido e lhe disse que lhe tiraria tudo.

No domingo, antes que ele adormecesse por completo, Máscara o abordou. Beijou-lhe o ombro, cheio de carinho – Você já marcou a consulta com o médico?

No interim das consultas que fora, não contara nada à Mateo. Preferia que fosse segredo. Era doloroso ter de dizer isso à ele.

Mesmo porque ainda era apenas uma suspeita.

E ele não iria encher a cabeça do italiano com suspeitas médicas.

- Han-rãn. – confirmou ele. Não o olho nos olhos.

* * *

Na terça-feira, entrou no consultorio sem esperanças. E fora melhor assim.

O médico, sem rodeios, olhava-o com um misto de pena e solidariedade que fez o pisciano ter ansias de socá-lo e chutá-lo até que aquele olhar desaparecesse. Porque ele suportava bem o ódio, a raiva, o amor, a admiração e a inveja. Mas ele, definitivamente, não sabia lidar com pena. Pena era algo que ele repudiava intensamente, e Afrodite não queria olhares de pena sobre si.

- E então? – perguntou. Forçou o máximo para que sua voz não tremesse. – Diga de uma vez, doutor Ethos.

- Senhor Ulrich. O senhor tem leucemia. Sinto muito.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá você! Olha eu aqui!

Okay, desculpe-me pela demora. Foi questão de saúde. A tia aqui tá com a coluna toda ferrada...então, nada de muito pc pra mim né?

De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Ele até que saiu rápido, na verdade, eu o escrevi completamente hoje. O problema foi a inspiração vir. Eu deletei umas cinco páginas, umas duas ou três vezes, porque nada ia pra direção que tinha de ir.

Bom, mistério esclarecido: Dite tem leucemia. Ah gente, tava um pouquinho na cara né? xD Eu sei que leucemia é meio clichê. Eu sei, todos usam, e eu também não tenho pretensão de dizer que minha fanfic vai "revolucionar o padrao" ou o caramba a quatro. So espero que, quem lê, goste, se emocione e que releia, um dia. Mas para isso, eu sei que preciso melhorar.

Estou me esforçando, dando o melhor de mim para que minhas fics agradem vocês, e a mim também.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo,

Beijos a todos,

Bom carnaval.

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Reviews? =3


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic:** Sickness.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/YAOI. UA.

**Shipper:** Afrodite/ Máscara e vários outros.

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada relacionado à SAINT SEYA. Tudo por mim escrito é feito em forma de diversão, e com o intuito de preservar minha sanidade.

**Sinopse:** Todos dizem que depois da tempestade, vem a calmaria. E era isso que ele acreditava piamente. Ele só não sabia que muitas vezes a calmaria é apenas o prelúdio da pior das tempestades. U.A. Yaoi.

**Observações:** Sobre o Máscara, irei chama-lo de Mateo Menccini, tendo com apelidos, Máscara e Mask.

Sobre o Afrodite, seu nome real será Thuomas Ulrich. Sim, porque eu não acredito que "Afrodite" seja mesmo o nome dele.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"-O senhor tem leucemia. Sinto muito"

A frase ecoava como um agouro maldito em sua cabeça.

"...leucemia. Sinto muito"

E o fazia querer gritar bem alto. Gritar para que alguem parasse o mundo, porque ele queria descer.

"...sinto muito. O senhor tem leucemia. Sinto muito...o senhor tem leucemia...sinto muito. Sinto muito...sinto muito...leucemia..."

Levantou o rosto para olhar o céu. O barulho das ondas lhe trazia um pouco de calma, e o sol, alaranjado, tingia as nuvens numa mescla perfeita entre azul, branco e vermelho. Ele via as coisas de modo embaçado, porque as lagrimas caiam pelo seu rosto. Odiava a ideia de estar chorando em público, embora a praia aonde estava fosse praticamente deserta. Especialmente durante a semana.

Anoitecia, e ele não tinha a menor vontade de voltar para casa. Não. Ele não conseguiria lidar com Mateo no momento. Ele não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dele, falar com ele, contar-lhe tudo. E não conseguiria lhe esconder a verdade. Dizer que tudo estava bem quando...quando ele sabia que iria...

"Morrer"

A palavra brotou em sua mente.

E ela era assustadora. Mais do que ele achava que fosse. Nunca teve medo de morrer. Pelo menos nunca tivera antes. Mas, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, morrer não lhe parecia horrivel quando ele não tinha nada a perder.

Sempre foram apenas ele e Albafica, mesmo quando ainda moravam na casa de seus pais e ainda eram Thuomas e Orin. E quando o mais velho fugiu de casa pela primeira vez, sozinho, Afrodite sentiu-se revoltado. Porque Orin sempre lhe dissera que estaria lá, e, de repente ele se fora. E mostrara ao pequeno que ele deveria ter medo do escuro, e aprender a trancar a porta de seu quarto.

Então Albafica voltara e o mais novo alegrou-se novamente. As visitas noturnas que lhe tiravam o sono cessaram, e nos três anos que continuaram naquela casa, Afrodite achou que era feliz.

Então ele descobriu o motivo da volta do irmão mais velho e aquilo lhe causou arrepios. E fez seu estomago se embrulhar. E o pequeno se amaldiçoou por ser tão fragil e dependente.

Então veio uma nova fuga, e Albafica levou o irmão mais novo, na época com treze anos, consigo. Eles tentaram sair do pais, mas foram pegos antes que pudessem embarcar.

_O caminho de volta à casa dos pais foi desesperador. A mão de Afrodite segurava com força a do irmão mais velho. – Rin – chamou o mais novo. Ele assistia o rosto de Albafica se contorcer de preocupação. – Orin...olha pra mim... – tinha lagrimas nos olhos._

_- Quando entrar em casa – começou o mais velho. Eles ja estavam no portao da residencia quando ele começara a falar – Entre correndo e jogue-se nos braços da mamãe. Se lhe perguntarem, diga que eu o obriguei a ir junto._

_- Mas Orin... – disse o pequeno._

_- Faça o que eu digo, Thuomas. Não me desobedeça. Não me faça ficar mais chateado. – disse, e suspirou, para entao continuar – Mantenha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e, por favor, não pense, nem por um minuto, em vir em minha defesa. Sei me defender sozinho._

_Quando o carro parou em frente à porta, Albafica desceu rapidamente, soltando a mão do irmão mais novo._

_- Rin... – ele ainda ouviu o mais novo chamar._

_- Faça o que eu disse, Afrodite._

As lagrimas cairam ainda mais fortes dos olhos do pisciano. E quando Albafica se fora de vez, ele perdera o medo de morrer.

Foi então que conhecera e fizera amizade com Camus. E depois Milo, por quem se apaixonou totalmente. Mas não do jeito como o grego se apaixonara por Camus. Era uma paixão pura, como se fossem irmãos. Milo era como sua alma-gêmea.

Então Mateo apareceu. E no instante seguinte, ele estava completamente apaixonado.

"O senhor tem leucemia...sinto muito...sinto muito..."

Esfregou os olhos. Pensar neles doia. Pensar em Albafica doia. Pensar em como ele iria perder tudo e todos.

" O senhor tem leucemia. Sinto muito"

- Eu não quero morrer – sussurrou para o nada. E o ventro frio que vinha do mar chocou-se contra ele, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar.

O celular tocou. Era a oitava vez. Não queria atender, porque sabia que era Mateo. – Não posso falar com você agora – ele disse, como se esperasse que o outro o pudesse ouvir. – Simplesmente não quero falar com você agora. Não posso, Mateo. Não posso.

Quando a música cessou, permitiu que seus pulmões se enchessem com uma nova lufada de ar. E enquanto tentava acalmar-se, o celular tornou a tocar, preenchendo o silencio.

Apertou o botão - Fala.

- Onde é que você se meteu? – perguntou o canceriano, irritado.

- Trabalhando..

- Não. Não está. – Máscara sentiu que o pisciano não falaria nada, então continuou – Você não apareceu na empresa hoje. E eu sei disso porque a sua secretária me ligou, desesperada, atras de você. Eu fui obrigado a dizer que você estava acamado, ardendo em febre. Aonde diabos você está, Afrodite?

Mais silencio, até que, controlando a voz, Afrodite disse – Precisava...pensar...

- Pensar? – a voz soou atraves do aparelho.

- É.

Tentava não engasgar-se com sua vontade de chorar. Tentava não denunciar tudo que estava sentindo.

- Dite?

Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no som da voz dele. Imaginou se Mateo sentiria sua falta quando ele se fosse.

- Di...você tá ai? – a voz do italiano soava calma e com uma pitada de arrependimento. Achava que havia sido grosso demais com o sueco.

- ...Tô...

- O que houve, Dite?

Mais silencio da parte do sueco -...ah...eu...

- Vem pra casa. – pediu o canceriano. E só o tom de sua voz ja fez o outro debrulhar-se em lágrimas.

- Uhum..

Em casa, incapaz de permanecer sentado, Máscara andava de um canto a outro, esperando, o mais pacientemente que podia, que o pisciano chegasse logo. E de fato, ele não demorara. Mas o canceriano havia sentido, mais do que apenas ouvido, o choro engasgado do outro. Podia apostar, pela voz do sueco ao telefone, que alguma coisa havai acontecido com seu loiro. E isso o deixava assustado.

Porque desde que sua família havia sido praticamente dizimada, ele estava sempre pronto para uma tragédia.

Quando o barulho do carro estacionando fez-se presente, e as chaves rodaram, fazendo a porta da frente abrir-se para dar passagem ao pisciano, Mateo soltou a respiração, aliviado. Ele estava bem.

" Ledo engano" – ele pensou.

Afrodite entrou sem encara-lo diretamente, avançou na direção dele, envolvendo seus braços na cintura do canceriano. Repousou a cabeça no peito do outro, e era tanta a força com a qual trazia o corpo do moreno contra o seu, que parecia querer-se fundir com o outro.

- Dite?

Ele não respondeu, e os espasmos que seu corpo dava mostraram ao canceriano que o loiro estava chorando.

Mateo levou uma das maos ao topo da cabeça loira do amado, afagando-lhe com carinho. Tanto carinho que fazia o coração de Afrodite doer. – O que houve?

- Não. Não quero...falar sobre isso...só...só...não quero falar...

- Certo. Certo. – achou melhor não insistir. Sabia como Afrodite era dramático, e talvez ele estivesse apenas triste por alguma coisa que, na verdade, nem era tão importante assim. – Por que não toma um banho e vamos jantar? Hein? – ele indagou, beijando o topo da cabeça de Afrodite – Vai, Dite...vai pro banho e depois vem jantar.

Já dentro do banheiro, Afrodite olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Parecia-lhe péssimo. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Ligou o chuveiro e jogou-se embaixo na agua imediatamente. As lagrimas se misturavam à ducha, e ele não se importou com elas. Sentia como se pudesse chorar por dias a fio. Na verdade, era tudo que ele queria fazer.

Estava perdido. Sem saber como deveria agir. Não era como se alguem lhe desse um manual dos doze passos sobre o que fazer quando se descobre uma doença...como aquela.

Tentou pensar nas palavras do médico, mas tudo que se lembrava era daquela frase fatídica e que, de algum modo, ele deveria voltar ao consultório naquela sexta-feira, para realizar ainda mais exames. Algo que o médico dissera ser para "determinar o grau de avanço da doença".

Saiu do banho e, ao olhar seu reflexo novamente, lhe pareceu ainda mais terrivel. Era a aparencia de alguem sem esperança alguma. Por que as coisas tinham de acontecer daquela forma para ele? Será que tinha bastado aquela infancia perturbada que ele teve? Não tinha bastado os toques repugnantes que tivera de aguentar antes mesmo de saber o que eles significavam? Antes de saber o quanto eles magoavam e o quanto eles permaneceriam acesos em sua mente mesmo depois que ele aprendesse a se defender?

A imagem no espelho parecia debochar dele, então ele acertou um murro no meio dela, estilhaçando o espelho em várias partes. Provocando cortes em sua mão que começaram a sangrar e arder de imediato.

- Mas que porra...?

Máscara chegara com o barulho, e ao ver o pisciano parado em frente ao espelho partido, a mão sangrando, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, parou completamente atônito.

- Mas que merda é essa, Afrodite?

Como o pisciano não lhe respondeu, agarrou-lhe a mão machucada, puxando-a para perto para poder observar o tamanha do estrago.

- Dá próxima vez que quiser se machucar, soque a parede. Assim você quebra o braço sem causar prejuizo nenhum.

- É. Talvez eu o faça. – disse o sueco – Ou talvez eu possa me jogar de cabeça na parede, assim, com sorte, eu talvez caia morto e pare de dar prejuízo.

Aquelas palavras fizeram o canceriano olhar intrigado para o namorado – Do que diabos você está falando, Dite? Mas que merda! Você está estranho desde que chegou. O que foi que aconteceu para você estar assim?

- Estou doente.

- TPM não é doença.

- Eu estou falando sério. – disse ele – Eu estou doente.

- O quão doente?

- Muito doente.

Enquanto conversava com o outro, lavava-lhe a mão machucada e enrolava-a numa toalha limpa. Por sorte, os ferimentos eram apenas arranhoes, e tão logo o italiano os lavou, pararam de sangrar – E o que você tem?

O loiro apertou os labios. As palavras se enrolaram em sua garganta e ele não conseguiu coloca-las para fora.

- Não vai dizer? – perguntou o italiano, soltando a mão de Afrodite. – Vem. Vamos jantar.

E ele ja estava saindo do banheiro quando a voz de Afrodite o fez parar – Esse é o seu modo de resolver as coisas não é?

- O que disse?

- Esse é o seu jeito – sussurrou ele, sem encarar o namorado – "Vamos jantar". – e deu um sorriso triste – Acredita mesmo que tudo pode ser resolvido dessa forma?

- Eu realmente não estou conseguindo acompanhar esse teu raciocío, Afrodite. Por que você está agindo desse modo tão estranho?

- Porque...porque...esquece...

- Não começa com seus dramas. Se vai começar a dizer algo, vá até o fim e diga tudo que tem pra dizer. Não suporto essa sua mania de se fazer de vítima.

- Como é que é? – questionou o pisciano, sua voz alterou-se e subiu um tom – "Me fazer de vítima"? É isso que você pensa de mim, Mateo? Que eu estou me fazendo de vítima? RESPONDE, PORRA!

Enquanto falava, avançou em direção ao moreno e agarrou-lhe o braço.

- É. É isso sim. Porque é o que você sempre faz, Afrodite. E não adianta vir todo irritadinho pra cima de mim não, que eu acabo com a tua raça em dois segundos. – disparou ele, e então segurou mais uma meia dúzia de impropérios que iria gritar ao ver o sueco estreitar os olhos – Para de fazer tempestade em copo d'agua, Afrodite. Vem, vamos jantar.

O loiro estremeceu quando sentiu o braço do namorado rodea-lhe a cintura. – Perdi a fome – ele disse, livrando-se do semi-abraço do outro.

E saiu, deixando-o Mateo para trás.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá você! Olha eu aqui!

Okay, eu pretendia escrever mais rápido, e atualizar mais frequentemente, mas o que aconteceu foi que não tive inspiração. Me desculpem.

De qualquer modo, esse capítulo deveria ser bem maior, desculpem-me, mas eu queria que vocês lessem logo, então tive que praticamente cortá-lo ao meio. Mas no fim, acho que ficou melhor assim. Se ele fosse do tamanho que eu pretendia, ele seria muito confuso.

Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a fic, e para quem lê "Rejeitado", desculpem-me a demora, mas o último capítulo tá no forno. estou tentando caprichar o máximo possivel.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Reviews? =3


End file.
